Star Wolf
The Star Wolf Team (originally from the Star Fox series) is a team of galactic bounty hunters, that work mostly for the Almighty Tallest. The Old Star Wolf Team was led by John O'Donnell, who was killed by Tallest Miyuki, so his son, Wolf became leader of the New Star Wolf Team. They drive ships called Wolfens, and upgraded versions, called Wolfen II's. Star Wolf Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2sGNGGEbOo Star Wolf mk II Boss Theme/Old Star Wolf Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqE3hKrhYGw Stories In Operation: GALACSIA, Star Wolf was hired by the Almighty Tallest to hunt down Nigel Uno and his friends. They ambushed them once after they left Planet Glacia, and they ambushed Nigel a second time when he left Nightmare Land. They later accompanied the rest of the invasion force as the Irkens invaded the Earth. They were ordered to capture Rachel McKenzie, which they were able to do with Rattlesnake Jake's help. They brought Rachel to the Tallest, and threatened to kill her if Nigel didn't bring them the Stars. After Ava brought them the Stars herself, the Tallest betrayed Star Wolf and had them locked away with the operatives. The Kids Next Door helped them to escape, and they allied their selves with them for the rest of the invasion. When the Tallest were defeated, falling to Earth, Star Wolf dragged them away to be eaten by Rattlesnake Jake. Star Wolf later helped the operatives during the final battle against Dimentia, and once she was defeated, Rattlesnake Jake tipped his hat to Nigel, and each member of Star Wolf found a new respect for him as well. The Star Wolf Team appeared among many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. They also appeared during The Great Galactic Race, racing in Wolf's Landmaster tank. They didn't last long as they crashed during the Flora segment. The Old Star Wolf Team made an appearance in Monty's Galactic Days, where they were hired by Tallest Miyuki to hunt for Monty Uno and his team. They ambushed them when they were leaving Planet Dagobah, but the operatives bested them. Old Star Wolf assisted the Irkens in defending Planet Irk, each member battling a certain one of Monty's team. Star Wolf's leader, John O'Donnell, battled Monty in Castle Irk, but he was stabbed by Tallest Miyuki via psychic through camera monitor. Old Star Wolf disbanded, and Wolf eventually started the new team. New Star Wolf made their latest return in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, in which Boba Fett called them for help in hunting The Quads. Together, they ambushed the main group as they left Planet Secco, with Cad Bane and Aurra Sing getting in their way, but they were defeated easily. They went to regroup on Planet Kateenia, where Monty Uno encountered them. He tried to reason with Wolf about his anger towards him, but Wolf didn't listen as they attacked Monty, later locking him in G.U.N. H.Q.. Star Wolf then worked with GUN as they began their mission to imprison metahumans. When Boba Fett decided to switch to the side of good, Star Wolf accompanied him as they attacked GUN's headquarters. When Arceus destroyed the universe near the story's end, Star Wolf partially helped the others during The Scattered Realms stage. They later joined the rest of the cast at the afterparty. Old Star Wolf Members John O'Donnell John was the former Star Wolf leader, and was friends with Jango Fett. His son, Wolf, was friends with Boba Fett. He was killed by Tallest Miyuki, who framed Monty and gave Wolf the desire to kill him. Cad Bane Cad Bane always disagreed with John's leadership. He always thought he was more vicious. Aurra Sing Aurra was the only female Star Wolf member. She seemed to be in charge of breaking up Bane and John's fights. Boba Fett Boba Fett was the youngest member of Star Wolf, being 10 years old. He seems the most serious and vicious, due to the fact his father was recently murdered by a psychic bender. New Star Wolf Members Wolf O'Donnell Wolf is the son of John. His greatest rival seems to be Star Fox. Leon Powalski Leon is a chameleon, whose ship can turn invisible. His cousin is the Nerd King, Francis. Panther Caroso A more recent member with a Spanish accent. He has a crush on Ava. Rattlesnake Jake Star Wolf's newest member, a demonic snake who claims to be from Hell. Rather that a regular Wolfen, he has a long, snake-like body of armor, with several rockets, laser turrets, and an opening in the back for his tail to shoot out bombs. His tail is a machine gun. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:MGD Bosses Category:Galacsia Bosses Category:Teams Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Star Wolf Category:Mobians